I'm Ready
I'm Ready is a single by the group AUTRIBE, featuring the band MAGIC OF LiFE (formerly DIRTY OLD MEN). It is the second ending song of the Yowamushi Pedal anime, used from episode 13 to episode 25. Tracks :1. I'm Ready :2. MY TURN :3. I'm Ready (Off Vocal) :4. MY TURN (Off Vocal) I'm Ready Rōmaji= natsu wa hada wo tokasou toshitete kaze ni karamaru kodou no BIITO sharin no oto de keshiki wa guruguru mawaru sekai wa isshun de dekiteru I am ready tomaru mo susumu mo subete jibun de kimereba ii toki no SUPIIDO ni okizari ni dame kamoshirenai konnan ja dame da kimi no zenryoku no koe ga boku no senaka oshitanda karakara demo furishibore mawase genkai no PEDARU suu miri de ii mae ni dero hitori janai n da kono omoi seichou shiro kono shunkan de katenakutemo kate I am ready tsugi kara tsugi e to nagareru kumo wa doko e iku toki no SUPIIDO ga kasoku suru tsuite kanakucha wasurenai youni soko ni aru subete no koto ga hakanai maboroshi mitai kaze ni fukarete ima ni mo tobichitte shimaisou da ASUFARUTO to kusa no nioi nakama ga kobosu ase de tsunagu kono saka wo nobore ima wa ha guishibare isshun no naka de subete ga kimaru kimi no zenryoku no koe ga boku no senaka oshitanda karakara demo furishibore mawase genkai no PEDARU suu miri de ii mae ni dero hitori janai n da kono omoi seichou shiro kono shunkan de taoretemo susume transliteration credit note: there is also an English translation at the source, but I don't know how accurate it is |-| Japanese= 夏は肌を溶かそうとしてて 風に絡まる鼓動のビート 車輪の音で景色はぐるぐる回る 世界は一瞬でできてる I am ready 止まるも進むも全て自分で決めればいい 時のスピードに置き去りに ダメかもしれない こんなんじゃダメだ 君の全力の声が僕の背中を押したんだ カラカラでも振り絞れ 回せ　限界のペダル 数ミリでいい前に出ろ ひとりじゃないんだこの想い 成長しろこの瞬間で 勝てなくても勝て I am ready 次から次へと流れる雲はどこへ行く 時のスピードが加速する ついてかなくちゃ 忘れないように そこにある全ての事がはかない幻みたい 風に吹かれて今にも飛び散ってしまいそうだ アスファルトと草の匂い 仲間が零す汗で繋ぐ この坂を登れ 今は歯食いしばれ 一瞬の中で　全てが決まる 君の全力の声が僕の背中を押したんだ カラカラでも振り絞れ 回せ　限界のペダル 数ミリでいい前に出ろ ひとりじゃないんだこの想い 成長しろこの瞬間で 倒れても　進め Video MY TURN Rōmaji= Fukouhei to ka fubyoudou to ka itteru ma ni jidai no uzu no naka umorete iku tsubuyaki nanka mimi wo katamukenai dashikitte futsuude namida to ase majitte senaka oikakete tooku ni kiete tte sore demo hashitte subete o nugisute nokoru mono wa PURAIDO dake Now is My turn ima koso ikouyo I go & go naritai jibun no ikitsuku basho no mukou miyou sou sa dare datte ganbatte iru nanika ni hamatte iku suki janaku aishite iku sou sa kimi datte kizui teru osae kirezu ni takanaru mune no kodou wo kanojo to ka nakama da to ka hontoni daiji na mono nara honne de butsukatte toki ni wa hanarete shinjitsu mikiwame kakoku na hou erande miokutte chikatte kanarazu tsunagatte takami de aereba mata ikou Now is My turn mina tsuite koi yo We go & go ano hi no bokura no egaita basho no mukou miyou sou sa dare datte kowagatte iru nanika ni obiete iru hitori de wa tachimukaezu sou sa boku datte kizui teru tooku ni kikoe teru kimi no atsui eru wo dashikitte futsuude namida to ase majitte senaka oikakete tooku ni kiete tte sore demo hashitte subete o nugisute nokoru mono wa PURAIDO dake Now is My turn ima koso ikouyo I go & go naritai jibun no ikitsuku basho no mukou miyou sou sa dare datte ganbatte iru nanika ni hamatte iku suki janaku aishite iku sou sa kimi datte kizui teru osae kirezu ni takanaru mune no kodou wo transliteration credit to... me |-| Japanese= 不公平とか不平等とか 言ってる間に時代の渦の中 埋れていく　ツブヤキなんか 耳を傾けない 出し切って普通で 涙と汗混じって 背中追いかけて 遠くに消えてって それでも走って 全てを脱ぎ捨て 残る物はプライドだけ Now is My turn 今こそ行こうよ I go & go なりたい自分の行き着く場所の 向こう　見よう そうさ誰だって頑張っている 何かにハマっていく 好きじゃなく愛していく そうさ君だって気付いてる 抑えきれずに高鳴る胸の鼓動を 彼女とか仲間だとか 本当に大事な物なら 本音でぶつかって 時には離れて 真実見極め 過酷な方選んで 見送って誓って 必ず繋がって 高みで逢えれば また行こう Now is My turn 皆ついて来いよ We go & go あの日の僕等の描いた場所の 向こう　見よう そうさ誰だって怖がっている 何かに怯えている 一人では立ち向かえず そうさ僕だって気付いてる 遠くに聞こえてる君の熱いエールを 出し切って普通で 涙と汗混じって 背中追いかけて 遠くに消えてって それでも走って 全てを脱ぎ捨て 残る物はプライドだけ Now is My turn 今こそ行こうよ I go & go なりたい自分の行き着く場所の 向こう　見よう そうさ誰だって頑張っている 何かにハマっていく 好きじゃなく愛していく そうさ君だって気付いてる 抑えきれずに高鳴る胸の鼓動を Video Category:Music Category:ED Category:Untranslated Media